


Keeping You Company

by Alex (Will_the_Wise)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_the_Wise/pseuds/Alex
Summary: Will goes over to Mike's house to keep him company while he's sick in bed.





	Keeping You Company

“Mike, do you copy? Over.”

Will waited excitedly, sat on his bed with his walkie in hand.

Mike had asked Will one day at school if he'd wanted to hang out at the weekend, just the two of them. Will agreed without a moment's hesitation.  
His heart longed for Mike but Will forced that feeling deep down inside of him. Mike didn't, and never would, feel the same. He accepted that.  
Although there was still nothing else in the world that could make Will happier than spending time with Mike.

“Mike, are you awake yet? Over.” Will spoke into the receiver; it was a pointless question since if Mike wasn't awake then he couldn't answer but Will asked it regardless.

“Hey Will.” Mike's voice finally spoke from the other side. He sounded tired. “I'm really sorry but I can't hang out today, I'm not feeling well.”

“Oh...” Will whispered, heart sinking solemnly before he was struck with an idea. “Well what if I come over anyway to keep you company?” he suggested.

Mike chuckled. “I'd love that but I'd feel really awful if you got sick too.”

“I don't care! I'll be there in 10, over and out.” Will declared, getting up from his bed and exiting his bedroom.

The cycle to Mike's house wasn't long but it was peaceful.  
He eventually reached Mike's driveway and parked his bike outside by the car before running to the door and ringing the doorbell.

Karen opened the door, a delighted expression of surprise across her face.  
“Hello Will, I didn't realise you were still coming over.”

“Hey Mrs Wheeler, I told Mike I'd come and keep him company if that's okay.” Will explained.

“Of course.” she stepped aside to let him in. “He's just upstairs in bed.”

“Thanks!” Will smiled then speedily walked up the stairs.

Will reached Mike's door which was closed. He took a deep breath and knocked.

“Come in!” Mike's voice answered.

Will gladly opened the door and stepped inside. Mike's face lit up the second he laid eyes on him. “Byers!”

“Wheeler!”

Mike was sat up in his bed. Will ran over to him and seated himself at the foot of it.

“How are you feeling?” Will inquired.

“I've been worse.” Mike responded reassuringly. “Thanks for coming to see me.”

“Of course.” Will smiled.

Mike leaned over to his bedside table, grabbing a glass of water and taking a few sips.  
Will watched closely, unaware he was even doing so. His heart throbbed.

Mike caught him staring. “You okay?”

Will snapped out of his trance. “Wha-oh yeah I'm fine.” his heart raced, panicking slightly.

Mike threw him a puzzled look, making Will even more flustered. He blushed, face burning red under Mike's confused gaze.

“Are you sure you're okay?” he asked again, not entirely convinced.

“Yes of course I was just- yeah I'm fine.” Will stumbled over his words.

Mike laughed a little. “Okay.”

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the words just tumbled out of Will's mouth,

“I have feelings for-” he stopped himself. He couldn't breathe. Holy shit he did _not_ just begin that sentence. “... someone.”  
He had to end it somehow.

Mike raised his eyebrows curiously. “Oh, uh, okay.”

Oh great now he had to continue. “I just, uh... I can't tell them... or anyone else...”

Will met Mike's attentive stare. He couldn't read his eyes but he could see that Mike was listening.

“Can we just pretend I never said that?” Will said, voice shaking. “I don't know why I did but...” he trailed off into the suffocating silence that surrounded them.

“It's okay Will we don't have to talk about it.” Mike said, confused, but he wanted Will to feel comfortable.

Will clamped his watering eyes shut as frustration grew within him and tears threatened to trickle down his cheeks. He could feel Mike's eyes on him.

“Hey Will it's okay.” Mike repeated, pushing himself closer to his friend. “Really, we don't have to talk about it.”

Will shook his head, a whimper escaping his throat. He felt Mike's hand touch his shoulder delicately.

“You...” he muttered.

“What?” Mike inquired. He just barely heard something but surely he misheard...

“I said you!” he turned around to look at Mike sharply, opening his eyes to allow the tears to flow down his face.

He was speechless. Mike brushed away Will's tears with his finger, a frown on his face.

“I love you too, Will, I don't understand what the big deal is.” he grinned.

Will stared at him. “Mike...” he whispered.

“What?”

Will's lips twitched as if he were about to speak but all his words were caught in his throat.

“Wait...” Mike said finally. “You mean, like...”

Will clenched his fists, heart breaking.

“Like _feelings_ feelings, like, you know... those ones.” he said.

“Y-yeah...” Will stuttered.

It all happened so fast- Mike leaned forwards, one hand on Will's shoulder while the other was on his face gently brushing tears from his cheeks.

“I don't take back what I said...” Mike whispered into his ear.

Will paused for a moment, thinking over what he had just heard. Then his heart skipped a beat. Mike leaned in so he followed and suddenly their lips crashed together softly..  
It wasn't a long kiss, but it wasn't quick either. Time seemed to freeze, everything else fading around them. Nothing else mattered; it was just Mike and Will, sat alone together.

Mike pulled away, a smile forming on his face. Will was speechless.

“Mike...” was all he could struggle out.

“Will...”

Will stared into Mike's dazzling eyes as he stared back into Will's which glistened with tears.

“Was that, uh... w-was that real?” Will forced out, his voice breaking through the roller coaster of emotions.

“Of course that was real!” Mike giggled.

Will beamed, his face glowing.

“I love you, Will Byers.” Mike muttered before giggling again.

“Mike...” Will couldn't help but giggle too. He finally composed himself.

“I love you too, Mike Wheeler. More than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and sweet one shot idea I had! Nothing amazing but these two are adorable


End file.
